


Alien

by shark_wrangler



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blood, Choking, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Fantastic Racism, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_wrangler/pseuds/shark_wrangler
Summary: The Agent gets railed by some random asshole behind a cantina while off duty. That's the plot. Nobody's trying to win a Pullitzer here.
Relationships: Male Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Alien

**Author's Note:**

> YMMV on whether this should actually be considered noncon due to the alcohol involved and the... general way it is, but I'm making the judgement call on the word-of-god basis that this whole situation was entirely premeditated on Khatte's part, he has done it before, and he will do it again. That doesn't mean it's a *good* idea, but outside of work he rarely has good ideas. Combining alcohol and casual sex is only one of the many things in this fic that no one should ever do. 
> 
> Yes, I know the lore says cathar don't have tails. The lore is wrong. 
> 
> Also I have no idea why this ended up being from the perspective of the random asshole, that's just how it went. I was never planning to write this in the first place.

The alien across the cantina had been stealing glances at him all evening. It wasn’t overly subtle, and had only become less so after the thing had thrown back a series of drinks with the joyless, purposeful determination of someone who meant to remember as little of the night as possible. He looked cathar, or something like one; his face was covered in short slate-grey fur and there was something feline to his features. He obviously wasn’t military and didn’t look well-armed enough for a mercenary, which further set him apart from most of the cantina’s clientele. That didn’t seem to concern the alien as much as it should have. A freighter captain, probably. Definitely from offworld, or he’d have chosen a different cantina. He seemed either not to notice or not to care about the stares – a few questioning, most hostile – from the otherwise human patrons. But then the alien was dressed like he wanted to be stared at, bright red trousers clinging to his ass under a half-open leather jacket. He almost managed to pull it off. Almost. It was a shame about the fur.

The man – himself an off-duty soldier, sitting alone as he preferred to – only realized he’d been looking too long when the alien glanced over again and pointedly caught his eye. They watched each other warily for several calculating seconds before the alien drained his glass and stood up, making his way across the room with only a light sway in his step. He garnered more stares as he passed, but the table was tucked into a corner, out of sight from most of the cantina. Thank the stars for small mercies. He didn’t need that kind of reputation.

“Have I got something on my face?” the alien asked lightly, sliding onto the empty barstool across the table without waiting for an invitation. For as much as he’d been drinking, his diction was surprisingly crisp. His accent was Imperial, but the kind they spoke in the Citadel; too posh for the rest of him, and for the establishment they were sitting in. 

“Don’t get freaks in here often,” he said by way of an answer, scowling, “You’d better clear out before there’s trouble, kitty. You picked the wrong cantina.”

The corners of the alien’s mouth quirked up, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. Or maybe that was just how it was, with cathar. He hadn’t spoken to enough of them to know and didn’t really care.

“Perhaps trouble is what I’m after,” said the alien. He was leaning across the table now, too close, as if he somehow didn’t think he was being obvious enough. 

“Last warning. Get out.”

“Make me.” Even as he said it, though, the alien pushed himself back up from the table, knocking into the stool behind him with a grating metallic scrape and weaving somewhat unsteadily through the maze of tables toward the small back door. He paused before he opened it to look back, seemingly to make sure he was still being watched, then disappeared through it and let it slide shut behind him. 

With the alien gone, the atmosphere of the cantina settled quickly, patrons returning their attention to their own tables or staring into their glasses. By the time he stood up himself and made his way to the door the alien had left through, nobody bothered to look up at all. 

The alley beyond, if it could even be called that, was walled in on three sides by dark, looming walls and mostly blocked off from the dim street beyond by a massive generator that supplied most of the cantina’s power. They were far enough out of the reputable parts of the Kaas City that the connection to the grid was unreliable with the constant storms, and nobody here wanted city officials to notice them enough to fix it. The alien leaned against the machinery casually, eyes glinting eerily out of a face the same color as the shadowed concrete around him. With the generator supporting him, he almost passed for sober. 

“Took you long enough,” he drawled, “worried all your little military friends will notice where you’ve gone?”

“Keep on talking, you’ll wish you’d left when I gave you the chance.”

“It looks to me like all you intend to do is stand there blustering until you bore me to death. I have to do everything myself in this bloody city.”

Without warning the alien half-leaned, half-fell forward against him into an uncoordinated kiss, and he felt the catch of too-long canines and the rasp of a rough, dry tongue against his lips.

“Keep your filthy mouth off me,” he snarled, revolted, and shoved him backwards into the wall hard enough to hear the crack of his skull on the concrete. Before the alien could try again – he looked like he might – the man seized the lapel of his jacket in one hand and backhanded him across the face. The alien turned back to look him in the eye again, blatantly daring him, and tongued at his own lip where it had split. The man's cock stirred at the sight, and he decided right then that he was going to see every trace of that smug triumph wiped from the creature’s face. 

“If that’s your idea of rough,” the alien said, cutting into his thoughts, “perhaps I did choose the wrong cantina. Are you planning to fuck me or make love to me?”

Something dark twisted up through him at that, and he struck the alien twice more, hard enough that a line of blood trickled from his nose, and closed his fist over the alien’s throat. He felt a glimmer of satisfaction when that finally elicited a response, if only from an instinctive need for air. The alien was as strong as he looked, and the taller of the two of them, but in terms of sheer bulk, and with alcohol muddying his coordination, he was outmatched. Maybe he just wasn’t trying that hard. It would have been easy to kill him then, leave him in the alley for a maintenance droid to clean up. He wasn’t going to, but there was something just in the knowledge that he could that went straight to his cock. 

“What, nothing to say anymore?” he taunted, tightening his fingers just a bit. His question was met with a fanged grimace, and he felt the alien’s throat work under his hand as he tried, uselessly, to make a retort. He shoved his knee up between the alien’s legs, and felt him already beginning to stiffen in the confines of his too-tight trousers. He laughed, pressing harder, but even while he struggled for air the alien only shoved his hips into it like it wasn’t enough. 

“That’s right,” he said, pushing into the alien’s space until they were inches apart, “Might know how to talk pretty, but take that away and you’re just another animal that needs to be shown its proper place.”

He held the alien pinned by the throat a while longer, palming at his own growing erection through his clothes and tightening his grip on the alien until the struggles became frantic, then dragged him bodily away from the wall and shoved him to the ground. The creature was still hard as he folded pitifully in a heap onto the rain-dampened pavement, but he seemed disinterested in doing anything about it, only looked up through watering eyes in a silent challenge. His hand stung where the alien’s claws had raked carelessly over his skin, but there was no blood, at least not his own.

He delivered a sharp kick when the alien started to rise. It left him bent double, the air he’d managed to choke down knocked from his lungs again.

"Stay down," he spat unnecessarily.

He took the extra few moments to undo the fastenings of his own trousers. The alleyway was secluded enough, and dim enough after dark, that even if someone were to spot them, they’d have to be looking closely to see that much of him. He was fully hard when he finally freed himself, and the alien gave him a look that was almost calculating as he was dragged up onto his knees. He felt slightly judged for it, but he'd never had cause to be self-conscious, and the alien certainly didn't seem disappointed. He let out a huff when he was shoved forward by the back of his neck. It might have been more comfortable, and more practical, to take him against the wall, but it was worth it for the sight of the alien’s face, blood drying into his fur, pressed into the wet pavement with his ass raised. He didn’t resist any of it, only gazed up with vacant, dark eyes like he craved the abuse. It took only seconds to undo the alien’s belt and yank his trousers halfway down his thighs, exposing him fully to the empty alleyway. Tail aside, he really did have a perfect ass. The man took both halves in his hands and squeezed roughly, spreading him and running a calloused thumb over his hole, feeling the alien twitch in response. It looked like he might have prepared himself at some point, but if he had, it wouldn't be nearly enough. 

He spat into his hand and stroked himself a few times without finesse. It would be enough for him, he wanted it rough. The alien might have wanted the same, or he just didn’t care, but he’d already made his bed either way. He pushed back pathetically when he felt the man’s cock lining up to his ass despite the lack of any further preparation, legs spread as far as his clothing would allow. The bravado fell apart instantly with a strained yelp as the man shoved into him in a single thrust that jerked his entire body forward. The alien let out a hiss while he settled, but took him with surprising ease — the alcohol probably helped. Still, he was wonderfully tight and almost burning hot after the cool air of the alley, more than a human would have been. He stared up out of the corner of his eye like he’d only just realized his mistake, his face a mix of anticipation and sudden fear. The man brought the flat of his hand down hard enough to leave a bruise under the fur, just to feel the alien tighten around him, and drew back until he nearly slipped out again. The friction was almost too much for him; he had a fair idea of how it must have felt to the alien. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this hard.

“Wait,” the alien gasped, tightening around the head of his cock as if he could do anything to stop what was coming, “wait just —“

Whatever else he’d meant to say was lost in a broken cry that he bit back too late as the man began to thrust into him at a ruthless pace. It was obvious the alien had a high pain threshold, even seemed to like it, but for a moment animal instinct won out and he scrambled to escape. The man closed a fist around the base of the alien’s tail and held him fast as he struggled, and felt him jerk and tense around his cock again when he tugged sharply. He did it every few minutes after that; the alien quickly stopped reacting much to being hit, but he never seemed to get used to the grip on his tail, always tensing as if he felt it through his whole body and letting out cries that became more ragged and less pained as the fight was fucked out of him. His fingers dragged against the ground like he wanted to dig his claws into it, but he was no longer trying to get away, and the too-intense friction lessened as he started to relax into it. For as much pain as he must have been in, his pupils were blown so wide that his eyes looked nearly black, and his untouched cock was still hard and leaking between his legs. 

The man doubled down when he felt himself getting close, gripping the alien by his tail and disheveled hair at once to force himself deeper. It didn’t take him long after that, with the alien still tight around him even after the abuse he’d taken and letting out small, breathless moans and whimpers with each thrust. He nearly came inside him, liked the idea of it, but on a last impulse he pulled free and finished himself off with a few fast strokes, painting white streaks of come over the dark fur of the alien’s ass and exposed lower back. He admired the sight for a few moments, the alien marked and still clenching around empty air like he missed being filled. He was too spent for the moment to react to it, but he knew he’d hold the image in his mind for a good while afterward. The alien didn’t move immediately, not even to finish himself off, not even when the man reached over to push some of his come inside him with a few fingers, smearing some of it into his fur. He hoped it would be hard to get out. He lightly shoved the alien to one side with his boot when he stood, and he collapsed bonelessly, making a sound that could have been either pain or want. Turning his attention from the alien, he started to straighten himself out and noticed, with a kind of dark vindication, the trace of blood smeared over his cock.

“I should make you clean this off,” he said to the crumpled form at his feet, “shame about the fangs, eh?”

“Well,” said the alien, sounding breathless but otherwise far more steady than he’d looked a second ago, “You know where to find me if you change your mind.”

The man shook his head at the too-sharp grin flashed his way, already turning back toward the door.

“Get out of here,” he said over his shoulder, “before you get in real trouble.” 

He hoped nobody else had taken his table while he was gone.


End file.
